herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kurn
Kurn, son of Mogh was a Klingon male who appeared in both Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as well as media based on Star Trek. Kurn was played by Tony Todd. Early life Born in 2345 to Mogh and his wife Kassin, Kurn was the younger brother of Worf. Mogh was tasked with discovering the identity of a traitor working with the Romulans. The trail led to the outpost on Khitomer. Mogh decided to leave Kurn on Qo'Nos with his friend Lorgh as the trip was only supposed to be brief, and in case something happened to the rest of the family. While on Khitomer the Romulan collabator Ja'rod lowered the shields, enabling the Romulans to attack. Mogh and Kassin were both killed and Worf was taken in by a Starfleet officer and his wife, who adopted Worf when the Klingon High Council told him that he had no surviving relatives. Lorgh meanwhile raised Kurn as his own son. When Kurn reached the Age of Ascension Lorgh told Kurn the truth of his heritage, however the two kept the truth hidden, and Kurn continued to present himself as Lorgh's son. 2366 Kurn entered the Klingon Defense Force, and by 2366 was first officer on a Klingon bird of prey. In 2366, learning that the council was making Mogh into a scapegoat for the attack on Khitomer, Kurn entered the officer exchange program and was posed to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). He was able to observe his brother in action and later revealed the truth to Worf. Worf told Captain Jean-Luc Picard what was going on. Instead of giving Worf leave Picard decided to travel to Qo'noS to allow Worf to challenge the council with his Captain and his brother standing at his side. Worf chose Kurn as his cha'DIch but ordered Kurn not to reveal his true bloodlines, reminding Kurn that while he might be his military superior when it came to House matters Worf was the superior and Kurn was to follow his orders. Arriving at Qo'noS Worf began to present his case, with Kurn standing beside him as cha'DIch. Duras meanwhile discovered that Kurn was Worf's brother. Duras hired assassins who nearly killed Kurn. Taken aboard the Enterprise Kurn was in a coma. Worf asked Picard to stand as his cha'DIch instead. Picard and the crew of the Enterprise were able to find a witness who confirmed Mogh was not the traitor, but Chancellor K'mpec and the council were unwilling to accept her testimony. Realizing that he had no chance to get the council to reverse its decision Worf worked out a deal where he would accept discommendation, and Kurn would be allowed to continue to present himself as a son of Lorgh, keeping his honor intact and allowing Kurn to continue his career in the Empire for the time when Worf needed his help. As Worf was being discommended, Picard told Kurn not to forget the sacrifice Worf was making, and to make sure to pass on what he witnessed to his children as well. Klingon Civil War Sometime over the following year Kurn was promoted to Captain of his own bird of prey. Towards the end of 2367 as the time came to install the new Chancellor Gowron the Empire slipped closer towards civil war. While opposing the Duras family's designs on the Chancellor's office, he felt that Gowron was not worthy of the office, and planned to kill him assuming the Duras sister Lursa didn't do so first. Kurn obtained the support of high ranking officials to make sure neither Gowron or the Duras family through Duras's son Toral obtained power. Worf however vetoed the coup Kurn was planning. Instead he decided that the family would support Gowron. Kurn went to talk to his allies, some of them agreed to support Gowron but a few did not. Coming back to Qo'noS Kurn was able to rescue Gowron and his brother Worf from a Duras attack. After the attack Gowron was installed as Chancellor, and as his first act restored Worf's honor. Worf and Kurn fought in the civil war that soon erupted between Gowron and the Duras forces on the side of Gowron. After the Federation exposed the Romulan support of the Duras forces, support fell away from Lursa and B'Etor. Gowron's forces won the war. Kurn led an assault on the Duras family headquarters. In addition to finding his brother Worf, who had just defeated a Romulan guard in combat, they also found Toral abandoned by his aunts. Holstering his weapon Duras informed the young man that Gowron was looking forward to seeing him again. Aftermath Gowron offered Toral's life to Worf in return for the wrongs that the Duras family had committed against the House of Mogh. Worf however decided that since Toral had never actually done him any harm that it wasn't right to kill the young man. Gowron said that if Worf was unwilling then it fell to Kurn to dispatch Toral. Kurn was more than willing to send the young man to the hereafter, however Worf refused to let his brother kill Toral either, saying that Gowron had given him Toral's life and he was sparing it. After refusing to kill Toral, Worf returned to Starfleet. Meanwhile Kurn was granted a seat on the High Council by Gowron in recognition of the House of Mogh's service during the war. Kurn continued his service on the Klingon High Council for several years. During this time Kurn had a family, but did not have male heirs. Kurn became concerned that Alexander might not be up to the task of running the House of Mogh when the time came. When the clone of Kahless appeared on Boreth, Worf came up with a solution to allow the Chancellor and council to maintain power while giving Kahless a position of honor in the Empire as a ceremonial Emperor. Gowron threatened not to go along with Worf's idea but Worf warned him that his brother and his supporters would take up arms against Gowron and the Empire would fall back in to civil war. At that Gowron agreed to Worf's suggestion, and recognized Kahless as the Emperor. Kurn and his brother later helped the Emperor defeat a coup attempt against him and Gowron. When Worf refused to support Gowron's invasion of Cardassia, Gowron retaliated by stripping the House of Mogh of its lands and titles. Kurn was ejected from the council in front of Emperor Kahless. Kurn wandered the Empire for several months until arriving on Deep Space Nine. Having a death wish, Kurn tried to get Worf to kill him, but Worf was prevented from doing so and Captain Benjamin Sisko firmly took any further attempts off the table. Kurn joined the station security forces, but seeing that Kurn had a death wish Odo was forced to terminate him from his position. Kurn then helped Worf uncover an attempt by the Klingons to mine the Bajoran system. Kurn was forced to kill a young warrior who was about to kill his brother Worf. Feeling he had lost all honor by helping Worf, Kurn contemplated suicide, even though it would not be honorable under such conditions. Kurn was too drunk to complete the suicide. Worf arranged for Julian Bashir to wipe Kurn's memory and alter Kurn's appearance. Worf reached out to his father's friend Noggra, who agreed to take Kurn in to his house as his son. Kurn then began his new life as Rodek, son of Noggra. Life As Rodek Rodek served as part of an occupation force led by General Malach to occupy Deep Space Nine in order to secure the station against Dominion invasion. The occupation force was defeated when Chief Miles O'Brien shut down life support and gravity on the station, with Rodek being one of the few Klingons to survive. During the Dominion War Rodek served on the IKS Lallek. Following the war he was assigned to the IKS Gorkon under the command of Klag. Eventually Rodek became second officer on the Gorkon. The memory wipe he had earlier experienced began to wear off, and Rodek began remembering his life as Kurn. Misled by Klag's brother Dorrek into thinking Klag had done that, Rodek challenged Klag to combat. Worf stopped the two men and explained the truth. Rodek was transferred off the Gorkon by Klag afterwards. Online Timeline In the online timeline, Rodek reached the rank of General by 2410. Informed of his true lineage by Martok, Kurn elected to have his original memories and appearance restored. Kurn informed his brother Worf that should the House of Mogh be restored that he would not contest any claims made by Worf to lead the House. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Military Category:Amnesiac Category:Aliens Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Suicidal Category:Loyal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Star Trek Heroes